Eddy's Christmas Wish
It is twelve days before Christmas and the kids of the Cul-de-Sac were getting all fest up. It is Eddy's turn to make his Christmas wish on the great Christmas tree. Ed and Double D try to talk him out of a wish that only he would and enjoy and where the other kids had to suffer. This is a musical. Synopsis It was a winter's day in good ol' Peach Creek. The decorations were hung with care. Like every year, Ed posted signs all over his yard for Santa to see. Ed even moved the chimney to his room. Double D just decorated his room with holly and ornaments. The Kanker Sisters even decorated. They hung red rubber balls from the ceiling. They put an artificial Christmas tree in there living room and decorated it with things you find just pretty much anywhere. They put on their toys, make up, cooking supplies, and a home made star all on top of it, along with real snow. Every single kid in Peach Creek loved Christmas. Except one fairly small boy, whom despised it so. The boy, Eddy, hated it so much because every year he got "Lame-o clothes." After looking through his presents (lame-o clothes), he gave up and went to see what the other Eds were doing. Double D was with Ed in his room watching a Christmas Carol. Eddy jumped in through the window and received their attention. "Salutations, Eddy! And Merry Christmas!" Double D greeted. "What's so merry about it?" Eddy asked rudely. Ed just stepped in happily. "Eddy, Santa is coming to my house in um..... 12 days! And he'll give presents to all the good little boys and girls!" Ed announced. "You mean to tell me, you still believe in that phony balogna Santa!?!" Eddy asked angrily. "Stop, Eddy!" Ed yelled as he grabbed Eddy's mouth, "He can hear you..." Ed whispered. Eddy punched Ed in the face leaving a dent. He then sat down in Ed's armchair to tell Ed his sorrows. "Santa don't know squat! Your parents are the ones who buy your presents! From a store! Santa is a children's franchise for people to buy gifts and be all merry and stuff. All I ever get is lame-o clothes!" Eddy explained loudly. "Eddy! Christmas ins't about getting presents. "Ba hum bug!" Eddy exclaimed. "It's about spending time with the the people you love, spreading gospel, and sharing." Double D explained. They walked out the window as Ed and Edd began to sing. "Share?" Eddy asked. "There's a time to get. There's a time to give. There's a time to care. A time to hold. But I declare, the time has come to share, share, share." Ed sang. "If you have two shirts, then give one away! If you have two shorts, do the same, I say. Because the time has come. We all do care. And the time has come to share, share, share!" Double D sang. "It's a hungry world. And if need not be. Anyone with ears to hear and eyes to see, know's there's enough for all. All for one. And we must start to share, share share!" Ed and Double D sang. "If we only learned to care about each other, then what a better world, this world would be! If we only learned to treat each other like our brother, then a difference we will surely see! There would never be a single lonely person!" Ed sang. "There would never be a hungry child to feed!" Double D sang. "There's enough and there's to spare, if we only learned to share! To learn to share is_" Ed and Double sang, but then were interupted by Eddy. "What!?! Don't ever do that again!" Eddy exclaimed. After a few moments of silence, the Eds made it to the playground. "Oh yeah, Eddy! The Great Christmas Tree is here!" Ed shouted excitedly. "And?" Eddy asked impatiently. "And legend has it that the wishes made on it, would come true! Only on Christmas Day at exactly midnight." Double D explained. "Awesome! I know what I'm wishing for! World domination, baby!" Eddy yelled. "What?" Ed asked. "You heard me! I want to be king of Peach Creek!" Eddy exclaimed. "You guys will rule by my side. Those who I've chosen to be trustworthy will become my servants, and I will have nothing to do with the rest but give them Hell." "What!?! You can't wish for that, you'll regret it!" Double D exclaimed. "Maybe at least Kevin not getting anything for Christmas." Eddy started, "Whatever.... I'm returnin' home. See ya'." Eddy said as he walked away. As Eddy walked upon the heavy snow, the sun started to set. Afternoon fell into night. Before Eddy made it into his, he took off his snow covered boots. Eddy sat down to watch TV. Non Christmas Specials. Eddy then began to hear voices. "Eddy.... Eddy! You will be haunted by three ghosts..... And they're all me." Ed said in a moaning voice. Eddy stood up and looked behind. It was Ed, covered in white powder and in raggedy clothes. "Bahumbug!" Eddy called. "Now, would you mind getting the heck outta here!?!" As Ed left, sadly, Eddy went back to the TV. He was watching his favorite music video "The Hellish Drummer Boy." It was a metal cover of the Little Drummer Boy. Category:Movies Category:Christmas Specials